Crash and Burn
by onebigfatchos
Summary: Logan and Kendall are on a flight from their getaway in Venice back to Hollywood. 8 hours in, and they encounter a massive problem... / Kogan fiction! Please R&R!


**Crash and Burn**

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fic, so please bear with me. This idea came to me when I went on a trip outside of my country. Please R&R. Thanks! :D_

* * *

><p>Flight ND 914 - Venice to Los Angeles<p>

This was the flight of Logan and Kendall on their way back to LA. They had gone to Italy for a little getaway together. After all, it was their first anniversary, and what better way to spend it than by going to the romantic city of Venice, in the beautiful country of Italy. Obviously, they went and stayed in Old Venice, and they did so in a span of 5 days. They thought that'd be long enough to explore the city.

After the gondola rides, eating gelato and endless pictures taken together, they couldn't wait to go home to Hollywood. James and Carlos have already been nagging them about getting them presents and Mama Knight was already missing them.

Since they booked Business Class seats, they stayed in the exclusive Nardi Airways lounge in the airport of Venice. They were there, patiently waiting for their flight to start boarding, talking and recalling all the things that happened during their vacation together.

"I really won't forget that time you almost fell off the gondola, Logie! It was a good thing I was quick enough to catch you!" Kendall said with a slight laugh.

"Well _I _won't forget the time _you_ almost fell off the Rialto bridge! Seriously Kendall, what was on your mind when you were climbing on the hand rail?" said Logan, a small laugh included.

This continued until they heard the P.A. belt out the announcement they were waiting for. "Nardi Airways flight ND 914 is now boarding. Passengers in First and Business class and those in rows 12 to 22 in Economy class are now allowed to enter the gate." They got up off the leather sofa and made their way to Gate 16 of the airport. It wasn't a long walk, and when they arrived, they went through the exclusive Business class entrance.

The reason why they chose Business class instead of First class, even though they could afford it, was because all the First class seats were separated. However, in Business class, there were seats that were next to each other. They didn't want to be away from each other during such a long flight, and frankly, they didn't see the point of using First class when they can lie down comfortably in Business class.

After placing their carry-on luggage in the overhead bins, they sat down on their seats 10B and 10D (because for some reason, the seating plans don't include a C column). They didn't have a window, because only the middle seats were together, but they didn't mind. The only thing they needed to see in this entire flight was each other.

Before the plane took off, the usual routine began. The flight attendants checked the overhead bins and their seatbelts. The in-flight safety video was shown, which they found mildly entertaining. Before they knew it, they were in the air.

The seatbelt sign was turned off, and the first thing Kendall did was check the provided overnight amenity kit. Not a lot of people knew this, but keeping small product samples from hotels and airplanes was his guilty pleasure. When he opened the kit, he found the usual: a pair of socks, a sleep mask and a dental kit. He then saw a small bottle and saw that it was a bottle of Clinique Happy for Men.

"Score!" he exclaimed, as he proceeded to put the bottle in his backpack.

Logan chuckled at his boyfriend. He has gotten used to this little obsession Kendall possessed, and quite quickly, since he discovered it on their first night in their hotel in Venice.

Logan also had his own quirk, and that was cleanliness. Logan knew very well that airplane upholstery wasn't properly cleaned, as in, with soap, between flights. The first thing he did when arriving at their seats was spraying them with had hand sanitizer. This was disturbing the other passengers' noses, since the smell was so strong, and it took Kendall a few apologies and pleads to the stewardess to let his boyfriend continue his sanitizing.

When Kendall stopped looking through the kit, he and Logan held hands and placed them on the armrest between them. They made it a point to this whenever both of them were awake because both of them were slightly terrified of flying. Feeling the warmth of the others hand on his own helped with this fear of theirs.

They departed Venice at night, and so, it was inevitable that they would become sleepy. 2 hours already passed, and they already had their dinner in flight. With their bellies full, Logan took his hand away from Kendall and told him that he wanted to sleep. Kendall followed and they both reclined their seats. With a pillow under their heads and a blanket on each of them, it wasn't a long time before sleep had taken them over.

They slept soundly for around 6 hours; slight snores were heard from both. They had a dreamless slumber. Everything was okay, until…

BOOM!

Both boys were woken up by a loud sound. They both got up and looked around the plane. There was smoke everywhere and it had become a lot hotter. When Kendall looked back at the Economy class section, his heart stopped at the sight his eyes encountered.

In the first few rows, there were seats missing. A fierce fire was burning and people were screaming. He even saw some people burning, cringing at the sight. He eventually came to the a scary conclusion.

Someone planted a bomb in their plane.

He then turned his attention to Logan, who was panicking. Kendall immediately took his lover's hand and held it tightly, to comfort and reassure his boyfriend.

"I'm scared, Kendall". These words escaped Logan's mouth as he was shaking and on the verge of tears. His fear of flying made him worry about situations like this, but he never thought it would happen to them. He was sadly mistaken.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here." Kendall said, as he rubbed circles on Logan's back. "Everything's going to be okay". He himself didn't totally believe this, but in this situation, he needed to be strong for Logan.

Suddenly, the plane started descending rapidly. It was the worse feeling ever. Both boys hated the feeling of falling, so much that they were traumatized after riding The Tower of Terror in California Adventure.

However, this was much worse. In the Tower of Terror, they had at least the knowledge of the fact that it wouldn't last long, but in this situation, it never seemed to end. They were 30,000 feet above ground, which was much, much higher than the ride.

At this point, Logan was having a breakdown. He was crying his heart out and began hugging Kendall. He kept repeating "I'm scared, Kendall", and it saddened Kendall that there was nothing he could do for his boyfriend.

Kendall couldn't think of anything to do but hug Logan back. He tried whispering reassuring words to the smaller boy, but both of them knew that they were doomed.

Both of them knew that they were going to die.

A few seconds had passed before Kendall started crying as well. He hugged Logan tighter and Logan did the same. For once, Kendall knew that he didn't need to be strong, because there was really nothing he can do in the present situation. Both boys just sat there and awaited their death.

In a matter of seconds, maybe even minutes, the plane was as high as the peak of Mount Everest. Both boys knew that they'd be crashing in a matter of seconds.

Knowing this, Kendall did that only thing he thought he needed to do.

He held Logan's chin, looking into his beautiful brown eyes, and said "I love you, Logie", tears in his eyes.

Without hesitation, Logan replied with an "I love you, Kendall", still crying.

With that, the two boys went in for a kiss. They cherished it, knowing that it would be their last.

BAM!

The plane had crashed near the East Coast of the US. It turned out that the plane was cut in half by the hole in Economy class, and that the rear part crashed in the ocean. While they had a water landing, the front part crashed near a beach.

And that's the beach where Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight were killed in a plane crash.

One would think that it'd be terrible to die in a plane crush. Normally, that would be the case, but not for Kendall and Logan. Why?

Well, at least they died in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Was that good? The idea came up when I landed in London on a flight from Manila. Naturally, it'd be about plane crashes. Please R&amp;R! Thanks! :D<em>


End file.
